musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Mix CD
i wonder what this could be. the thing that puzzled me was that all my 'artist'-links were changed from from wikipedia to wikicities. what's the background on this? there is all this wealth of accurate information on WP, and we don't tap into it? instead we re-write it all on WC? seems discouragingly herculean ... Well, the main idea is to provide a collection of reviews and such that will be all interlinked, so that way, you can have all the discography pages. The main problem with just linking to the Wikipedia stuff is that it makes it so you can't really surf around the wikicity. Right now, we're still kind of starting out, so it does look a little herculean right now, but we're all sort of chipping in. I think the main thrust of this is going to be album and song reviews (that sort of thing), which means that the artist pages, while they can be more than that, as there're some really awesome artist review pages on here, are more of the backbone that provide the support for the reviews (if you think of the reviews as the ribs and meat). (Although I think some of them I may have gone a little overkill on, erring more on the side of consistency.) - Rev. Syung Myung Me 19:50, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) i would love to see download-links for these mix-cds. right now it's more like looking at candy in a shop window. would this be cool, or would that burst the wikicities legal envelope? Downloads would indeed be awesome, but yeah -- I'd be worried that it might be one of those gray areas... If, say, someone wanted to do a mix of artists that were cool w/r/t distributing music online, or were posting free mp3s or whatnot, that would be AWESOME, and a really great way to actually do a mix CD that everyone could hear! I know Salon did something similar this summer with their Audiofile thing, but... - Rev. Syung Myung Me 03:42, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Mix CDs versus ReMix CDs? I am at a loss as to how to put this. Let me say it this way: "Are you all thinking what I'm thinking or are we thinking differently?" There's a big difference between what I'd call a "Mix CD", which is merely a compilation of songs by more than one artist, chosen by the mixer and not altered, and a "ReMix CD" which is a compilation of songs made by the mixer. (usually heavily modified versions of existing songs) I don't see any sort of distinction made between the two here - as I am interested in letting people submit and edit both. What I am unsure of is how we're handling normal "Mix CDs" "Mix CDs" I'd like to see people allowed to make their own pages with track lists of compilation CDs that they've made from other albums or compilations, with links to places where the reader can buy the original CDs the writer got the tracks from - presumably so that one could, after buying all the tracks that went into making it, actually burn the exact same CD if they want. (very few people would actually do this if any but the point is more about the writer showing what kind of music they like) Also, hosting album art would be an excellent idea. Have an album that you like the music of but don't like the cover? We should let people submit alternative album art. --Nerd42 22:07, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ------ I think with the "Remix" CD thing, you're thinking of the "Mixtape" category, which sorta borrows the terminology from the hip-hop type of mixtape, where the Mix CDs are the first type. When I started the mix CD section, I originally intended more of it as that first type, the Non-Altered Song type, just because that's more of what I'm into really; of course, I have Absolutely No Objection to the other type, either. I know at first, Jay was the only person (If I recall, anyway) who started doing the Other Type of mixes, and tagged as "Mix CDs", even though they weren't really. And they weren't really straight albums either. So, he set up that Mixtape category to differentiate. I think there still might be some crossover, and I think Jay might be better suited to explain what he was thinking with those, but, well, um, yeah. That's what I _think_ we're doing, anyway, and it makes the most sense to me. As for the links to buying the cuts -- I wouldn't be adverse to that of course, but it might be a lot of work. I would encourage, though, at least listing the album/EP/etc. the cut is from, either on the Mix CD page or the individual song page (we've got a bit of both), so at least folks can be pointed in the right direction if they want to buy the components. And the alternate cover art idea? Awesome. I'd probably suggest making an album page for the album with the proper info (artist/producer/year/label/tracklisting/review if you wanna), and then throwing an Alternate Image on there. Perhaps include the real one too, but I think either way is fine, really. Just as long as the alternate one's labelled as such, to prevent folks thinking it's an error and "fixing" it. I also wouldn't necessarily be adverse to putting bootlegs here too, on the topic of Alternate Cover Art. (By which I mean, of course, the tracklisting, not the actual audio. I don't think Wikia'd apprecate any RIAA lawsuits!) Anyway, sorry I've been sorta AWOL lately. Work's gotten insanely busy, thanks to the Xmas season. - Rev. Syung Myung Me 23:32, 18 November 2006 (UTC) I think we shouldn't make linking to where you can buy the CDs a requirement, but it should be allowed - I'm saying we should allow rather than disallow stuff. We should have some sort of policy or help page explaining the difference between a "Mix CD" and a "Mixtape" since the two apparently have nothing to do with the physical media they are on. --Nerd42 21:08, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Oh, of course, then -- I'm a big fan of the "allowing" situation -- I'm hard pressed to think of anything I _wouldn't_ allow outside of things that could bring down the boot on Wikia (i.e. sharing music that's not with an explicit OK to share from the copyright holder and using their servers to do it). So, definitely! And I think you're right about that. Perhaps on the two Category pages? I think you've gone and done a bit to that on the Mixtape page, right? - Rev. Syung Myung Me 23:31, 19 November 2006 (UTC)